Punishment
by Thetruehero
Summary: This is like an alternate ending more involving Bryce Lawrence. Who is also insane. Some spoilers maybe big or small depends on how you view it. Stupid summary I know but read it and you will love it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hellloooo here is a story more involving Bryce Lawrence but he has a completely different story then in the book his fate is different and everything except his psychotic behavior and his past is different. Well his past may be a little different. Well enough of my rambling please review on what you think._

**Disclaimer: You already know**

**Chapter 1**

**Reyna's POV**

Reyna was tossing and turning in her sleep as she was helplessly in her nightmare that always came to her no matter where she was.

_Reyna was walking in the field of Mars with her boyfriend and camp centurion Peter Sane son of Aeolus._

_"Wow Warhead how could no one fall for you? You are hands down the most amazing girl on this planet." Peter said with his cocky grin._

_Reyna blushed she always did when Peter complimented her._

_"Aw I made you red damn I'm good at complimenting." Peter said with his weird crazy laugh that he had to have inherited from his father just like his albino cloud white eyes._

_All of a sudden Reyna was pulled forward a few months later and Peter was talking to his new recruit Bryce Lawrence._

_"Bryce I know you lit Jason's hair on fire now tell me why we should not sew you into a sack filled with rabid cats and throw you into the Tiber?" Peter said glaring at the psychopathic son of Orcus._

_Bryce raised his hands in defense "Alright I did it but come on what was I supposed to do not light it on fire?"_

_Peter just stared at him "Hmm I don't know how about YES!"_

_"Well fine you can take away my matches and lighter, there over there under my bed." Bryce said glaring at Peter._

_Peter huffed and walked over to the bed and crouched down to grab the items._

_"Oh Peter?" Bryce sang._

_Peter turned too slowly as Bryce ran his sword into Peter's stomach._

_"Bryce...W-Why?" Peter said as he slumped forward dead a pool of blood forming under him._

_Bryce looked at the dead centurion smiling evilly._

_"Why the fuck not Sane?" Bryce said chuckling._

Reyna woke up with a start and forgot where she was for a few moments before she realized they were in Puerto Rico bringing back the Athenos Parthenos.

She looked over and saw her two companions.

Gleeson Hedge their satyr/protector/vertically challenged friend.

Next to him sat Nico di Angelo son of Hades.

They were both sleeping peacefully. Well Hedge was sleeping peacefully Nico was passed out from all the shadow traveling.

Reyna did her best to try and push the memory of Bryce Lawrence out of her mind as she went back to sleep.

**Nico's POV**

Nico usually didn't dream of his past but for some reason this particular dream found him.

_Percy and Nico were running along the banks of the Styx getting ready for Percy to plunge into the river._

_"Here goes nothing." Percy said as he fell right into the Styx._

_Nico waited still pretty drowsy from knocking out all of the guards in Erebus but he could stay awake on his own now._

_All of a sudden a scream pierced the air and Nico tried to pinpoint where it was coming from and he soon realized it was from the Fields of Punishment._

_Nico sighed as the scream continued it was strange this scream seemed different then the ones usually heard in Punishment._

_Though a few moments later the scream seemed to changed into a crazy laughing or howling._

_Eventually it was a full blown laugh and it sounded like whoever was making it pissed of Dionysus the god of madness ten times over._

_This laugh was starting to scare Nico as the person was obviously insane out of the god's mind._

_Just as Nico was about to go check out who was making the noise Percy burst out coughing._

Nico woke up fast Percy bursting out of the water actually scared him awake.

Nico looked around and almost head butted Hedge in the chin.

"Hey watch it cupcake." Hedge growled.

"S-Sorry." Nico quickly said not able to get that laugh out of his head.

Reyna walked up to Nico and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Nico you are ice cold." Reyna said a little shocked.

"It's just the shadow traveling I'm fine." Nico stated but Reyna looked a little unconvinced.

"How did you sleep?" Reyna asked.

"It was weird I had a dream about the past have you ever had those?"Nico asked still thinking about the dream.

Reyna stiffened as she packed and looked away so they couldn't see her crying.

"Um...Yeah. Yeah I have." Reyna said simply before ending the conversation.

**Reyna's POV**

They all shadow traveled to Miami and of course Nico passed out again while Hedge did little street routines to get a little money for food while Reyna went around to scout for any danger.

"Howdy your royal bitchiness." A high voice came up while Reyna was gazing at the water on the surf.

Reyna turned around and her blood froze.

Bryce Lawrence was standing behind her his pond scum colored eyes fragile and shattered as he smiled like a psycho.

"B-Bryce?" Reyna said as the child of punishment walked toward her with his sword out.

A sword she knew all too well.

"Punishment" was etched into the hilt of his sword.

"Bingo, Yahtzee, is that your final answer? Our survey says BRYCE. Ding ding ding ding ding ding." Bryce said acting like a TV show host.

Reyna gulped she knew Bryce when he was sane and he was dangerous then she didn't know what he was like in this way. Completely insane.

"Why are you here Bryce?" Reyna asked slowly inching her way around Bryce.

Bryce didn't seem to notice he laughed and his laugh was like a knife scraping against a chalk board.

"Why? Why? Why? But you see that's the question? Right? Why are we all here? Here. Here. Here. Or over there maybe here or there or quite possibly everywhere." Bryce rambled on randomly looking around swinging his sword wildly.

Reyna took this chance to run as Bryce cackled insanely skipping after her singing "Row Row Row your boat."

"Gently down the stream."

Reyna tripped and everything went black.

"Merrily. Merrily. Merrily. Merrily."

When she woke up Bryce was standing over her smiling coldly.

"Life is but a dream." Bryce said as he raised his sword over his head.

"Isn't it though life is nothing but a dream." Bryce said cackling before something hit him in the head with a loud _THUNK _and Bryce dropped out cold dropping his sword with a CLANG and went still as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Reyna turned and saw Nico standing there with a headless skeleton.

Reyna saw the skull next to the knocked out demigod and felt a little sick at the thought of the decapitation.

"Reyna are you okay?" Nico said as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good how did you find me?" Reyna asked bewildered.

Nico shrugged "I heard the screaming and rushed over here and I saw that psycho standing over you so I did the first thing I could think of." Nico explained.

Reyna looked at him "Which is summon a skeleton and chuck it's head at him?"

Nico nodded.

"Wow okay remind me to never piss you off." Reyna said with a little chuckle.

Nico gave a small smile to that "Come on let's get back to Hedge."

Reyna and Nico left the insane demigod unconscious in the middle of the park as they went back to the satyr.

"Hey these people are crazy lets get out of here." Hedge said as they got back.

"Yeah the farther away from here the better." Nico said.

They teleported and wound up in Richmond.

Hedge went to start his dancing again while Reyna sat back with Nico.

"So who was that?" Nico asked a little sleepily.

Reyna was silent for a few moments.

"Bryce Lawrence son Orcus god of punishment and he is a descendant of Nero." Reyna explained.

"The guy that played the fiddle when Rome burned down?" Nico asked and Reyna nodded.

"Yeah he his not someone to mess with." Reyna said.

"Neither am I." Nico defended.

"I know that but Bryce is a cold blooded psychopathic killer." Reyna tried to explain.

"What you think I cant protect us?" Nico said getting up.

"No Nico I'm not saying that at all. It's just Bryce is a master of necromancy and he is utterly insane to the point that not even Bacchus would want him." Reyna said.

Nico sat back down thinking about this.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Nico asked.

Reyna shrugged "I don't know he was unpredictable when he was sane he's twice as unpredictable and unstable now that hes insane."

Nico looked at her "How did he go insane?"

Reyna looked away and didn't meet his gaze.

"He..um...His father drove him to madness because he betrayed the camp." Reyna lied.

Nico looked at her he knew she was lying but he decided to not push her to talk.

"Okay and what did he do to betray the camp?"Nico asked.

Reyna bit back a sob "I-I can't remember. Listen I'm going to get some sleep alright?"

Nico nodded as she drifted to sleep having the same nightmare again.

After the nightmare ended the scene shifted to Octavian's compound in New York.

"Where is he? He was supposed to report back to me if he found her not go silent." Octavian said angrily.

"Oh no run Augustus shall have your head. Flee children of Macedonia." a high pitched insane voice spoke up.

Octavian turned and saw Bryce Lawrence standing there with his eyes crazier then ever along with his disheveled brown hair.

"How did you get here?" Octavian asked.

Bryce vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Maybe I'm not here. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe your dead." Bryce's voice came echoing through the building.

Octavian huffed and turned calling two of his guards inside to make sure Bryce didn't try to leave.

"Alright Bryce tell me did you find Reyna?" Octavian asked in a calm voice.

Suddenly a sound of a sword ripping through flesh and two grunts came up behind him.

He turned around and found his two guards dead with their throats slit.

Bryce Lawrence looked at Octavian as he towered over the two murdered demigods.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Bryce said as he licked the blood off of his sword, making a face, and spitting it out.

"This guy really need's to cut back on his sweets." Bryce said laughing loudly.

"Just tell me you idiot." Octavian said growing impatient.

Bryce looked at him like he was going to be his next victim.

"I found her. But then I unfound her then I went dark. Darkness it will consume you all and I will laugh my ass off." Bryce rambled as he laughed.

Octavian just looked at him completely oblivious of the stare that Bryce was giving him. The look of murder.

"Get out of my sight Lawrence." Octavian said angrily.

Bryce gave him a mock salute as he disappeared into a puff of smoke taking the dead guards with him.

Octavian paced the room "We should have left him in Punishment." he said to himself.

Reyna felt a stabbing pain and shot awake feeling crushed until she realized what was on her.

One of the guards that Bryce killed was on top of her blood seeping on her clothes.

"Hello my sweet little tot you know there is a light on this guy that won't light on one side." Bryce said smiling evilly.

"Nico!" Reyna screamed but she looked over and saw he was in the same predicament as she was but with the much bigger guard.

"Yeah right here." Nico strained as he was being crushed.

"Ah Nico di Angelo. Oh yes I now you I will kill you for what you did. then I will probably dance with your corpse maybe play the fiddle a little bit."Bryce chuckled.

"I never did anything to you."Nico stated.

Bryce knelt down next the dark haired boy.

"Oh but you did Niccolo. Oh but you did." Bryce said as he put a long rough hand on Nico's forehead.

"Let's see what really happened shall we. Take a trip down memory lane."Bryce said as he put his other hand on Reyna's forehead.

All of a sudden they were blasted back to the past their memories mixing together.

_Reyna was walking into Charon the ferryman's lobby when she ran into the ferryman himself._

_"Sorry your gonna need some..." He was cut off when Reyna threw him a sack of drachmas._

_"Right this way." He said as she entered the ferry._

_Reyna said nothing as Charon took her across the Styx she knew her plan was probably suicide._

_Chasing after Bryce Lawrence in his father's domain._

_She knew she also didn't have much time as the battle for Mt. Othrys would soon start and she needed to be there with Jason._

_"There you are my dear enjoy your death." Charon said as she departed._

_Reyna made her way to the Fields of Punishment and quickly ducked as she saw the furies fly over and they looked to be carrying two people._

_Probably two special souls._

_Reyna ventured on towards Punishment._

_After what seemed like hours she made it to the fields._

_"Well. Well. Well. Look who came to die." A voice spoke up and Reyna knew it was Bryce's voice._

_"Come out and face your death like a true roman Lawrence." Reyna yelled._

_Reyna heard a chuckling echo through the fields as a fog rolled around her._

_"About that I'd rather just torture you it would be pretty fun." Bryce said still nowhere to be seen._

_"Fight you coward." Reyna called and suddenly the fog dissolved in a pathway leading right to none other then Bryce himself._

_"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." Bryce said as he pulled out his sword._

_The sword tinted green like it was made from poison._

_"Like my new sword? Dad gave it to me it's name is Punishment." Bryce said holding his sword toward her._

_"One cut and you will be driven to the brink of madness. If you are cut deeply well not even dad knows what will happen." Bryce said chuckling._

_"The only punishment is what you will receive for your crimes against Rome." Reyna said calmly._

_"Aw are you still mad about me killing your boyfriend? Jeez move on already." Bryce snickered._

_Reyna charged him and Bryce vanished in the fog as she swung her sword._

_"Oh too slow. Where am I? Come and find me." Bryce's voice echoed through the field._

_Reyna did her best to try and find Bryce occasionally seeing the glint of his sword or the green of his eyes._

_"Am I behind you? In front of you? To your side?" Bryce teased and Reyna swung in a full circle._

_Bryce laughed " Or maybe...I'm...ABOVE YOU."he screamed as he came straight down from a tree above Reyna._

_Reyna sidestepped and deflected his attack._

_"Not bad but my dad has been training me lets see what you got." Bryce said._

_Reyna backed up and tripped over a skull falling and losing her grip on her dagger._

_"Oh and the klutz award goes to you." Bryce said laughing as Reyna feigned being knocked out._

_"Say goodbye." Bryce said as he raised his sword and then brought it down._

_As quick as lightning Reyna quickly grabbed Bryce's wrist and twisted causing him to drop his sword which she quickly grabbed._

_"Hey. Wait whoa..hang on." Bryce tried to say before Reyna kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into a boulder._

_"Goodbye." she said._

_Before Bryce could react Reyna buried his sword hilt deep into his shoulder cutting through the stone like it was butter._

_Bryce screamed in pain._

_Nico tried to pinpoint the sound of the screaming while Percy was in the Styx._

_Nico soon realized that the scream was coming from the Fields of Punishment and decided to ignore it._

_Bryce wailed in agony but soon his screamed seemed to morph into a laugh and then a crazy howl of laughter._

_Reyna watched in horror as Bryce Lawrence went insane._

_Bryce was laughing hysterically now as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and ripped it out of himself._

_"Now." Bryce said in a higher voice._

_"Where were we." he said._

_"Right about here." Reyna said as she smashed one of Persephone's pearls that Jason had given her as a means of escape. _

Bryce pulled his hands off of the two demigods.

Nico and Reyna stared at the son of Orcus.

"Reyna made you go insane." Nico said shocked.

"Sane. Sane. Sane. Sane. Sane." Bryce repeated over and over again.

"Please stop." Reyna said sobbing.

Bryce looked at her with his shattered mad eyes.

"Nah I think I'll keep saying it until you die oh how fun that will be huh."Bryce said laughing.

Bryce walked towards Nico with his sword out. the same sword that sealed his fate and drove him insane.

"Let's start with your death I'm thinking a little off the top." Bryce said as he placed his sword against Nico's forehead.

"Hey cupcake." a voice rang out.

Bryce turned just in time to get smacked upside the head with Hedge's baseball bat.

He went flying into the nearby fountain.

"Oh are you ready satyr? I'm tired of hunting these filthy demigods." Bryce said.

"Bring it on shit head." Hedge said as he helped Reyna and Nico up.

Bryce raised his hand and a nearby cemetery rose as the entire field became infested with the undead.

"Kill them." Bryce yelled and the dead surged forward.

Reyna gripped her dagger, Nico had his sword out, Hedge was shaking from excitement as he held his club.

"Now." Nico yelled and together they charged the army of undead.

Bryce was jumping up and down like a little kid who got an awesome gift.

"Kill them. Rip out there heart's. Bring me there heads. tell me what there blood tastes like." Bryce screamed.

Hedge, Reyna, and Nico worked like a well oiled machine as if they fought together for years mowing down the dead left and right.

When the last zombie was decapitated they all turned to Bryce.

Bryce for once actually had a look of fear on his face.

"And now...I run away." Bryce said as he disappeared.

"Good riddance." Nico said.

"We will see him again." Reyna said.

"Hopefully dead." Hedge said.

Nico nodded "Let's get this statue to New York should only be one jump more and then we are at Camp Half-Blood." Nico said.

They all grabbed Nico as he fell into the shadows.

They appeared in the fighting Arena right in front of Clarisse and scared the living hell out of her.

"God Nico don't do that." Clarisse said.

"Sorry we need to get ready for war." Nico said quickly.

Clarisse nodded "I was getting some last second training in come on the fight is about to start."

**You all know what happened with Nico and his driver and his plan so this is right after Octavian is killed.**

"Goodbye Octavian." Will Solace said as the explosion died down.

"OH DI ANGELO. WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice rang out that Nico recognized.

Bryce Lawrence was mowing down monsters and demigods alike not caring who he killed.

"Shit Will run get out of here." Nico said not wanting his crush to get hurt.

Will looked at him a little pained but nodded and ran to join his siblings in the fight.

"There you are Niccolo." Bryce's voice rang out.

Nico turned and faced the psychotic demigod.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Bryce said.

Nico charged him but he easily deflected and countered.

He may have been insane but he was one hell of a fighter.

Throughout the whole fight he was singing "Ding Dong Octavian's Dead" which was not helping his concentration.

Nico made a mistake he lunged and Bryce kicked him so hard that Nico went flying into the forest.

Nico quickly regained consciousness and ran away from the battle as he could hear Bryce.

"Where are you? Come out and play." Bryce called.

Nico hid behind a tree and could hear Bryce's footsteps rush by.

Nico sighed in relief but then Bryce appeared right in front of him.

"FOUND YOU." he screamed as he started mercilessly punching and kicking Nico.

Him singing "London Bridge is falling down" didn't help with the pain.

Nico dropped to the ground very close to blacking out he could feel his death close being the son of Hades and all.

"Say goodbye." Bryce said as he raised his sword.

_CHUNK_

Bryce looked down in shock at the arrow piercing his heart.

Will Solace stood up from the tree he was hiding in and ran to Nico to help him up.

Bryce dropped to his knees looking at the two demigods.

"So this is my punishment?" Bryce asked more to himself.

"Killed by a son of Apollo." Bryce chuckled to that and started to laugh hysterically.

"NOW THAT'S MADNESS!"Bryce screamed laughing as his life left him and he fell forward the arrow passing through him as he hit the ground.

"Nico are you okay?" Will asked Nico nodded hugging the son of Apollo tightly.

"Come on let's get you to the infirmary." Will said.

Nico looked back at the homicidally insane demigod that now laid dead.

"Goodbye Bryce Lawrence." Nico said as Will lead him to his friends and family.

**The End**

_Huh? What do you think? Not enough stories about Bryce am I right? Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to who ever decides to read this.**

**I want you to check out my other stories and review what you think I feel like you guy's don't like my stories and decide to not review so please let me know what you guy's think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


End file.
